


Worship the King

by Msrockada



Category: South Park, South Park: The Stick of Truth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msrockada/pseuds/Msrockada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New kid has a power to attract multiple people to himself. As he is now crowned king, which warrior can be become the closest to him? </p><p>Douchebag's a dude. So its fill with BL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the games begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea i had

The boys had finished another game, that ended up in yet another catastrophe. Even if they were older playing a game was always fun for them,especially on summer break where there wasn't much to do since all the snow has melt. Now they were thinking of what to play next. As there were no new ideas they had to pull out the game that they played whenever that didn't have any other ideas. "So, the Role-Playing game, huh? How about the relic?" One voice sounded across the room. Another chain of thought has surrounded the room as one sparked up with an idea. "What's the relic you ask, but how about who's the relic?" "What the hell are you talking about?" "Douchebag is now a king! With his powers he might as well start a new kingdom, so each king shall try to bring him to their kingdom, ANY WAY. " " But I don't think that he'll want to play that with us after last time, after that he barely even came up to us…" "That's the thing! We convince him to play, then pull him into our kingdom. ""Can a player claim him for himself if he was the one that brought him into the kingdom? " "Hmm… I guess"  
The boys' voices mixed all over the room as they were planning the rules of the game. They written down the rules on a piece of paper.   
\-----  
RULES:  
1\. YOU MUST RECRUIT KING DOUCHEBAG TO YOUR KINGDOM. ANY METHOD IS ACCEPTABLE(except hypnotizing, that's cruel)  
2\. DOUCHEBAG MUST ACCEPT THE REQUEST TO THE KINGDOM BY HIS OWN WILL  
3\. THE ONE WHO HAS RECRUITED DOUCHEBAG CLAIMS HIM  
4\. YOU MAY TAKE AWAY DOUCHEBAG FROM THE ONE WHO HAS RECRUITED HIM BY WINNING HIM IN A FIGHT  
5\. NO ARCANE FIRE MAGIC (ELVES TOO!)  
6\. NO STEALING AT NIGHT  
7\. NO LYING WHETHER YOU HAVE CLAIMED DOUCHEBAG OR NOT. (except for kings i guess)  
8\. DO NOT FIGHT NEAR LU KIM'S CITY WOK. OTHERWISE YOU MIGHT GET IN TROUBLE  
9\. THE GAME WILL END AFTER TWO WEEKS OR IF THEIR IS A BIG ACCIDENT  
10\. THE ONE WHO GETS DOUCHEBAG AT THE END HAS THE ULTIMATE POWER  
\------  
"Doesn't this seem a bit weird?" "No,not really…"  
Everybody knows now that Douchebag's real name was Dovahkiin, yet Douchebag was much easier to remember so most still use his nickname. Also, it's known that the boy has a power to quickly gain friends, in Facebook, and in real life, so absolutely he attracts people effortlessly. If he had actually put effort in it he might get ANYONE he wants. The pure idea of this is to get Douchebag to know that they love him, and to know who he actually likes. Others might join them as well just for that reason.   
Once the rules were settled each ruler started gathering together their kingdoms yet again. On one side, were the strong and brave humans, rule by the greedy king Eric Cartman and lovely Princess Kenny McKormick. On the other, were the elegant yet deadly elves, ruled by High Jew Elf Kyle Broflovski with ranger Stan Marsh by his side. Even Clyde's dark kingdom has been slowly rebuilding itself. 

Yet, what was the relic himself doing?  
Well, he's just staying at home chatting with Facebook friends. Did he know about the game? Yes, but probably didn't care enough to join. Did he know the rules? No, cause that specific piece of information was hidden for Douchebag not to see, interesting.


	2. Kingdom of Koopa Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the humans' kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of my first time writing soneting with chapters. So. Short chapters

Already a day has past.   
The games had finally started.   
The Kingdom of Koopa Keep is striving yet again. The fat king is making his plan to get the relic in his hand. Cartman always took these games with a very realistic approach, yet this time the plump boy seemed very serious. In what way was the quiet protagonist so important to Cartman? In many ways. The human's king remembers his loyal stuffed toys that he killed long ago, at that time they were the only ones who would listen to him and never call him fat or insult him. Then Dovahkiin came around. He first thought he was just another douche in the batch, Cartman was the one who called him Douchebag in the first place… Then, whatever Cartman has told him, Douchebag listened, without any sassy comebacks or remarks. Eric was the one who made the boy strong as he is today, Douchebag would've never became king without Cartman. That's why he thinks Douchebag should be his. 

Eric wasn't the only who wanted the relic to be his. There was also the paladin. Leopold Stotch was the first one to befriend the Dragon-born, and always a loyal companion. Butters reminds himself always, that the only time Douchebag smiles is when Butters healed him. That made the paladin fill with pride, as the emotionless boy would only smile for HIM. Douchebag was also a person Butters could just express his feelings to without being judged. Everybody would tease and bully Butter, Douchebag was the only one who wouldn't do anything bad to Butters. Unless Butters were an enemy, cause Douchebag is only for good. That's why he thinks Douchebag should be his. 

And then, there is the lovely princess of Koopa Keep. Kenny thought that as a princess he should be in love with the silent knight. Yet,Kenny got frustrated when the boy didn't fall for his remarkable charm, he didn't even pretend, yet Douchebag was SO in the game. Kenny got too deep into the role an started falling for the Dragon-born for reals. He fell for his big eyes and smooth voice when he first heard it, even for his ridiculous hair. Kenny keeps the daffodil, a gift from Douchebag… even it was a request of the princess. Douchebag id the king, Kenny is the princess. That's why he thinks Douchebag should be his. 

The Human's had strong morals, each one believes they will be the one for Douchebag. They were ready for a big fight. What had the powers of a 'normal' done to all the others…

The Douchebag was currently feeding his goldfish, then looked into his old toy box, looking at all the things he had collected…


	3. Take care of your toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman route
> 
> Lil' bit NSFW  
> Not detailed at all

"Take care of your toys, young man!"   
Always said my mom"If you won'the take care of them they'll brake or get lost." She always said to be careful with them, but what was the point... I was forced to get rid of them anyway. Though I didn't just throw them I the trash, I ended up getting rid of them in another way.  
It was painful. I was the one who shot them though. I guess to do it yourself feels better than looking at someone else doing it.  
They were the only ones who listened to me anyways... Until, a new kid came to the town. He was brought here by our kingdom's paladin at that time. He had big curious eyes, his hands were collected to himself, but shaking, seeming like he was resisting some urge. I asked of his name... He didn't say anything. Being foolish in the past I made up some offending nickname for him." Do you really want to be called Douchebag?" He was still quiet. I and the others suspected him being mute for a while, until he spoke at the end of our first adventure together.  
His voice was much stronger than I thought. With being quiet most of the time, one would wonder that he had a very soft and non-clear voice. His was sort of the opposite.  
You'd thought he had a soft and melodic voice also by looking how he could slay any enemy calmly, other than getting burned, or shocked, or being disgusted by various things... I regret putting him in these situations. But at the same time I enjoy it.  
I was always called quite a sadist. But I enjoyed the power I had over him. No matter what I'd tell him, he'd listen. Whatever I asked him for, he did. He was like no person I've ever communicated before.  
We started the game again today. I personally asked him to come over to my house.  
We hadn't started putting up the kingdom yet, so my backyard was empty. I set up a table. A table where I used to sit with my friends made of cloth and stuffed with cotton.  
He came at time. My mother met him to tell that I'm at the backyard. He opened the door a bit and looked around. He looked a bit disheveled. None of us have seen him for a long time, seems that he did'nt want to get involved with all the wacky things that happened in the city. Most probably the ones involving politics...   
He seems more of a guy that play with us if there were less serious things to do. Things that could let you escape reality. He probably wants to escape his reality the most considering he was chased by the government and all.  
He looked at the table and didn't show any emotion. Same as always.  
He sat on the opposite end of the table. The table was a bit too small for or heights but it seemed that he didn't mind. He had a tiny glimpse of surprise when he looked below himself finding that there was actual food on the table.  
"So.. um, Dovahkiin." I started while he already took a small bite from a sandwich that mom has prepared." If you didn't know.." It was awkward talking to him. You can't talk normally when I guy like him looks straight into your soul..." We are planning on reopening Kupa Keep soon.." His face changed suddenly. His complexion become less tense, it was calming to watch. "So I am asking if our best warrior would like to join back in." He nodded and smiled slightly. When a person smiles rarely, you really cherish the moments they do.  
New kid never really smiles. I've only seen it when Butters would heal him. Using his powers to such up to Douchebag! Butters really pisses me off!! If I had those powers I'd' also would've Been able to see him smile? No, that sounds gay.

From that day on Douchebag has started on servicing me again. He was the same. He kept on obeying my orders. No matter how ridiculous they seemed, he'd still end up finishing the task. I have changed though, lots of people have been pointing it out. It seemed that I didn't craveven for everyone'should attention. But I sure did for Dovahkiin. Despite him being a great mission warrior I assigned him as my personal guard. He didn't mind. It made me happy. It would make our kingdom defenseless, since everyone else sucks and Kyle has like a thousand elves. It makes more time for me and Dovahkiin. We were always together but we didn't do anything. It would be just me asking him to fight random people or to do something stupid for my amusement and he did it.  
On another day we were alone again. One of our warriors had betrayed us and the others went to hunt us down. We were all alone. It made me think of things that I shouldn't have and gave me a horrible idea...  
"Dovahkiin?"  
He looked back at me with those sare big eyes  
"I have a problem down there, could you please help me with it?"  
I can'tell believe he did. He did it quickly by hand and remained as poise as ever. I didn't know that he was this much obedient.  
It became a habit of mine to ask whenever we were alonexpecting. It wasn't much but it felt great from someone like him. What was he? Not really sure, but he wasn't like anyone. He was my toy. But I wouldn't throw him away.  
It was the first time that Dovahkiin asked something from me. He begged to go fight the elves. He knew that the kingdom was in peril without him. Overconfident, but true.  
"If you plan to ask something from me you need to do something more than the usual." He did, he did not hesitate. At all. After he had finished he wiped his mouth and ran right out of the king''s room.

 

He betrayed the kingdom a few days after.

 

It seem's that the elves offered him more than I did. Well that offered him something at least, I held him by the collar and didn't let him do anything he wanted. I was not careful with him, and I lost him.

 

Then I had to fight him. I felt guilt and sadness and anger.. everything build up in me, I tried to stay calm. Dovahkiin also stayed stoic. I wonder if he feels the same as me, probably not.   
I was quite happy that Douchebag ended up betraying us to the elves than being kidnapped by them or even worse, killed cause...  
I guess to do it yourself feels better than looking at someone else doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue on this and this will be made by routes for characters. No particular order, I'll still end up doing lots of characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Write which guy suits or silent Douchebag the most!!


End file.
